


You Don’t Deserve This

by bubbly_turtle333



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blaine Anderson & Marley Rose Friendship, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blangst, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I love blaine so i’m torturing him, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, The Whole Thing Is Hurt/Comfort, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_turtle333/pseuds/bubbly_turtle333
Summary: When McKinley proves that it’s as homophobic as ever, Blaine is the one who takes the hits. Literally. It’s a good thing he has such a good glee club to help him through it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	You Don’t Deserve This

“Ok guys! Sit down, we’ve got a lot of work to do today.”

Conversations wrapped up as everyone settled down and slowly turned their attention to Finn.

“I’d like to start off by-“

“Where’s Blaine?” Sam’s voice interrupted Finn (much to his displeasure) to point out the distinctly empty chair in the center of the front row.

Immediately, everyone pulled out their phones to check whether they’d gotten a text from their officially unofficial leader.

“Nothing to me”

“Same here”

“No missed calls”

“No texts”

The entire glee club knew that whenever Blaine would be late, or god forbid absent altogether, he always sent someone a text.

Usually it was Sam, sometimes it was Tina or Artie, once in a while he got random and texted Kitty or Ryder, but the point is, he always texted someone.

“Where do you guys think he is?”

“Maybe he went out to buy a new bowtie”

“Maybe he dropped his phone in a jar of hair gel”

“I hope he didn’t get slushied or something.”

“Five bucks he’s wearing a different outfit than he was earlier.”

With all of the scenarios and bets being thrown around, it took the glee club a few seconds to notice when Blaine finally did walk in.

It took another few seconds to take in his appearance.

His head was down and he was more hunched in on himself than anyone had ever seen him. His hair was an absolute mess and gel was nowhere to be found. He was clutching his crossbody bag in front of him, holding it with the back facing out and hugging the side with the flap into his stomach, and his white shirt was torn in multiple places. There was even some blood on the collar.

“Holy shit.”

Blaine paused as he felt the weight of everyone’s stares. Eventually their questioning gazes grew too heavy and he dropped his bag to the floor in place of an explanation.

As he dropped his bag he turned it around so that the side which had been smooshed against him now faced the club. Everyone froze when they saw it.

Written across the front of the light gray bag in thick black marker were three letters: “F A G”.

No one breathed for almost a full minute as Blaine stood perfectly still, awaiting a reaction.

The room drew in a sharp breath when Blaine let out a strangled half-sob, partially muffled behind his hand.

Sam was the first one to speak, gently questioning, “what happened?”

Blaine kept his eyes on the floor as he replied, starting hesitant and quiet.

“I went back to my locker room to get my shoes and I thought it was empty-” he started to speed up, “but they were there and I should have been able to handle myself I learned how to box so that I could handle myself-” his voice got louder and louder as he got more worked up, “but there were five of them and I think I got one or two good hits in but they got way more and they took my bag and they wouldn’t stop hitting and kicking and-”

When Blaine finally looked up everyone was once again rendered speechless. Both of Blaine’s eyes were bruising and his right eyebrow had a split in it that was dripping blood into his eye. His nose didn’t seem broken but it had bled a lot and it would definitely bruise. His bottom lip was split on the left side, and there was a blossoming bruise on his jaw. More bruises - these ones finger shaped - littered his neck as well.

“- then they started choking me and I couldn’t breathe and they kept screaming at me and telling me I’m going to hell and-“

“Blaine, stop.”

Sam’s sympathetic voice cut through his rant and he let out a soft sigh in response, tears streaming down his face.

“Who did this?” Surprisingly, Jake was next to speak up.

Blaine shook his head and let out another soft sob.

“Some guys from the football team. Mostly freshmen and sophomores.”

Ryder was seeing red. How could his teammates do something like this?

“I feel like I’m gonna pass out.” Blaine’s soft voice broke everyone away from their thoughts to find that sure enough, Blaine was swaying on the spot.

“Shit, come sit down.” Sam stood up and pulled a chair into the middle of the room before gently coaxing Blaine to sit in it.

He left his bag where he had been standing and walked very stiffly to the chair that Sam led him to. He sat down carefully and no one failed to notice that he cringed in pain.

“How badly are you hurt?” Marley spoke up from the back row as she gently questioned the injured boy in front of them, her voice filled with concern. 

“Mostly just bruised. My face obviously, my arms,” Blaine rolled up his sleeve to showcase the beginning of hand-shaped bruises wrapping around his biceps.

“My throat is sore, I’m getting a migraine, and umm…”

Everyone sat with baited breath as they waited for Blaine to continue.

He decided there was no way to voice the extent of his injuries so instead he lifted up his shirt in place of an explanation. His entire torso was littered with painful looking bruises, already a deep shade of purple.

Then chaos broke out.

“Holy shit man!”

“We need to take you to the hospital!”

“You poor thing.”

“I’m gonna rip those guys’ heads off!”

Blaine winced as the volume did nothing to help his migraine, and he buried his head in his arms while he waited for the noise to stop.

Eventually the outraged chatter died down as everyone noticed that it wasn’t doing Blaine any good. Finn was the only person to speak up.

“I’m driving you to the hospital.”

Blaine instantly started to panic. His head snapped up and his breathing became frantic.

“No. No no no. No hospitals. I’m not going to the hospital. I can’t.”

Everyone was taken aback by his passionate reaction, and Sam placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he questioned his friend.

“Ok, calm down, just take a deep breath. Why can’t you go to the hospital?”

Blaine ignored Sam’s plea for him to calm down and continued to frantically shake his head no as he replied. “Because they’ll call my dad and I can’t have them calling my dad and I’ll be fine because all they would do is tell me to ice it and i can ice it at home so i don’t need-“

Tina cut in before Blaine hyperventilated into unconsciousness. “Ok, Blaine. It’s ok. How about we just get you cleaned up, alright?”

Blaine paused for a moment to consider Tina’s suggestion before he reluctantly nodded yes while keeping his eyes downcast and refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

Immediately, everyone jumped into action. 

Marley and Tina went over to Blaine to start looking over his injuries (and doting on him like a cute little kicked puppy) while Ryder and Jake grabbed “slushy towels” and ran to the washroom to get them wet.

Artie wheeled over to sit near Finn while Kitty, surprisingly, walked over to where Blaine had dropped his bag on the ground and picked it up.

Unique caught on to what she was thinking and went over to join her, speaking to her in hushed tones as though they were conspiring.

“Oh you poor thing, you’re going to have two black eyes.” Blaine winced and gently pulled away from Marley when she lightly brushed the already-bruising skin around one of his eyes.

“I can’t tell if the marker is permanent or not, but we can put some stain remover,” they kept some on hand for slushy-related clothing rescues, “on it to see if it does anything.” Kitty and Unique addressed the rest of the room in as hopeful of a tone as they could muster.

Marley, Tina and Sam looked up from where they were fawning over Blaine and nodded their approval before watching the unlikely pair grab the stain remover and make their way to the girl’s washroom.

“I’ll go get ice from the teacher’s lounge.”

Finn sounded about as awkward as he felt, but Blaine really did need ice, so Sam tried to be encouraging.

“That would be great, thanks Finn.”

Artie wheeled forward a bit and addressed Sam as well.

“I’ll go with him. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded his approval before watching Finn and Artie leave towards the teacher’s lounge.

With only Blaine, Sam, Tina and Marley left in the room Blaine finally felt like he could let go a bit.

A heavy sob wracked his form as he dropped his head into his hands.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Blaine mumbled under his breath as he rocked back and forth, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes despite how badly it hurt the developing bruises.

“Hey. Hey, Blaine stop.” Marley gently but firmly pried Blaine’s hands away from his face and knelt down in front of him.

“This is in absolutely no way, shape or form your fault. You didn’t deserve this Blaine.”

He had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop himself from breaking down again, but he took a deep breath and managed a minute nod in response.

“You’re gonna be ok dude. We’re your friends and we’re here for you,” Sam said with a supportive smile.

“Always,” Tina added.

Sam’s comforting hand on his shoulder gave him enough courage to lift his gaze and look at his friends, giving them a small smile in thanks, even if it was strained.

Just then Jake and Ryder came rushing back in with a couple of damp towels, running straight over to where Blaine was sitting and passing the towels to Tina and Marley before pulling Sam over to the side of the room with them.

Tina and Marley went to work gently wiping the drying blood from Blaine’s face. Marley started at his right eyebrow where there was a stream of blood dripping down so it rimmed his eye, while Tina worked from under his nose, all the way down over his chin. Blaine could be heard quietly hissing in pain every so often when the girls accidentally rubbed too hard, but otherwise stayed silent.

“I’m going to kill the assholes that did this,” Jake was absolutely fuming.

“No, we’re going to kill the assholes that did this,” Sam matched his enthusiasm.

“There’s absolutely no way they’re getting away with this,” The boys all murmured their agreement before going silent and watching the girls take care of Blaine from a distance.

“Blaine, can you tilt your head up so I can see your neck?”

Blaine reluctantly allowed Marley to lift his chin, making him feel extremely exposed despite the fact that he knew he was safe.

The guys moved a little closer so that they could see the extent of their friend’s injuries, but still kept their distance so as not to make him uncomfortable. 

Everyone cringed at the sight of distinct red and purple marks in the shape of a large hand.

“Blaine, are you having trouble breathing at all?” Marley tried to disguise her horror and focused on making sure that Blaine was ok.

“It hurts a bit, but that’s more because of my ribs than my throat.” He tilted his head back down as soon as Marley took her hands away, feeling very uncomfortable under all the stares pointed in his direction.

“Are any of your ribs broken?” Tina finally took the cloth away from Blaine’s chin, content that most, though not all, of the blood was gone.

“Um, no? The last time I broke a rib I also collapsed a lung, and this doesn’t hurt as bad as that, but maybe it hurts like a normal broken rib? I don’t know.” Blaine looked extremely uncomfortable and refused to meet anyone’s gaze. 

“It’s ok Blaine, don’t worry about it. Do you mind if I make sure that none of them are broken? We can get everyone else to leave the room.” Marley tried to seem as comforting as possible, but Blaine was still very hesitant, so Sam stepped forward.

“Dude, if one of your ribs is broken, then it might, like, stab your lung or something. And that would hurt. Well, probably.” Despite Sam’s awkwardness, his words seemed to get through to Blaine. He made eye contact with Marley and nodded his consent.

“Ok guys everybody out!” Tina led the group towards the door and Sam followed at the back, walking up to Blaine and giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking out into the hall and closing the door.

Blaine let out the breath he’d been holding in, despite the way his ribs protested, and sunk down into the chair.

“Hey. How are you really doing?” Marley crouched down in front of him and held both his hands, rubbing small circles on them with her thumbs.

“I’m fine.” Even as he said this Marley could see tears welling up once again. 

“It’s ok. You’re going to be alright.” Marley leaned up and awkwardly half squatted so that she could pull Blaine into a gentle hug, being very careful of his injuries. 

“Kurt never got beat up.” He mumbled it into her hair so quietly that Marley questioned whether she’d heard him correctly.

“Kurt. That’s your ex boyfriend?” Blaine pulled back and gently wiped his eyes, nodding in confirmation.

“He used to get bullied when he went here. Shoved into lockers and slushied and stuff. Even Puck and Finn used to throw him in the dumpster. But no one ever actually beat him up. What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I cheated on him? Oh my god it is. This is the universe finally giving me what I deserve” Blaine broke down into tears once again, feeling self-hatred creep in to mingle with the other horrible emotions threatening to consume him.

“No Blaine, you absolutely do not deserve this. Nothing you could ever do would make you deserve this. I’m so sorry we weren’t there to protect you, but it’s not your fault.” Blaine let out a choked sob and Marley continued rubbing his back and trying to comfort him, even as she began to cry as well.

About a minute into Blaine’s breakdown Sam poked his head into the choir room, but left quickly when Marley shook her head in dismissal.

After close to ten minutes, Blaine’s sobs finally died down, and he pulled away from Marley, wiping his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Can I take a look at your ribs now?” Marley wiped away her own tears and Blaine nodded his permission.

She leaned back a bit to give him space while he unbuttoned his shirt and cautiously pulled it open to reveal a motley of purple and blue bruises spanning from his abdomen all the way up to his collar bones. Marley had to wonder how he was even still functioning with all the pain he must have been in.

“Does it look as bad as it feels?” Marley can’t tell whether Blaine is trying to lighten the mood, or if he’s genuinely asking a question.

“For your sake, I hope it looks worse. Is it ok if I gently push on your ribs to make sure none of them are broken? I’ll be careful, but it will probably still hurt.” Blaine reluctantly nodded his head and opened his arms, allowing Marley access to his injured torso. 

“Ok, it's obviously going to hurt everywhere, but if there’s anywhere especially painful, or if you feel anything shift, tell me ok?” Blaine didn’t respond, already preparing himself for what was sure to be an excruciating examination.

Marley went as quickly as possible, running her fingers over every rib individually while applying a light pressure. Blaine pretty much held his breath the whole time, except for letting out the occasional hiss and whimper when the pain became overwhelming. 

Two minutes later and Marley had come to the conclusion that all of Blaine’s ribs were intact. In pain, but intact. 

“Can everyone come back in now? I’m sure Finn and Artie will have ice.” Blaine nodded.

“Ok. Thanks, by the way. I know we’re not really that close, but you’re a good person. No one has ever looked after me like this before.” Marley just nodded silently and walked over to open the door. If the other glee-clubbers noticed the single tear running down her cheek, they didn’t mention it. 

Sam and Tina were the first ones to rush back in, holding two ice packs in each hand. Jake came in next, immediately pulling Marley into a hug, followed by Ryder, Artie, and Finn.

Tina and Sam froze for a second when they saw Blaine’s torso, but snapped out of it when Marley cleared her throat. They wrapped two of the ice packs in towels then just stood there awkwardly, seeming unsure of how to proceed. Marley, once again, was the first to jump into action. 

“Here, Blaine, you hold these two on your chest or stomach or wherever hurts the most, and I’ll hold this one on your eye that’s swelling the most.” Blaine accepted the towel-wrapped ice packs that he was handed, but made no move to put them on his injuries. 

“Oh for the love of god, all boys except Sam out.” Marley’s tone left no room for argument and soon all that was left was the senior trio and Marley. Blaine seemed grateful that it was only his closest friends left, and finally moved to put the ice packs on his torso; one on his lower left abdomen, and the other on his right upper ribs. 

“What do I do now.” Everyone watched Blaine wearily to see whether he’d elaborate, but digressed when it became apparent he would not.

“Um, what do you mean bro?” Sam tried to be as gentle as possible when questioning Blaine, but he also really wanted clarification. His best friend’s question could mean a lot of different things. 

“I mean, how can I show up to that gym class tomorrow with a split lip, two black eyes, and hand shaped bruises around my neck? How can I go to any classes for the rest of the week? Oh my god, how can I go home tonight? What do I tell my parents? My dad is going to be so-” Tina cut Blaine off with a gentle “shhh” and started running her fingers through his partially gelled hair. 

“It’s going to be ok Blaine, we’re going to figure it out. Together. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love<3
> 
> Might turn this into a two-shot if you guys want me to


End file.
